Hilda
) The Uncommon Witch ( ) |Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = Amnesia |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Light and Darkness: Paradox |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Dress of Darkness: Masquerade |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Hatsumi Takada |Row 14 title = English Voice: |Row 14 info = Allegra ClarkOhoho, it me! I'm voicing Hilda in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle 2.0.}} "I must transcend the In-Birth and become a Re-Birth... That is all that I desire." Hilda ( ) is one of the leaders and one of the founders of Amnesia. She serves as the secondary antagonist in the story. Hilda was the eleventh character added into the original UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH as post-launch content, though she debuted as a boss character in Arcade Mode beforehand. Background Truth of Fascination, Paradox. The evil boss responsible for the recent events. She leads a group of talented power-wielders, known as Amnesia, and she herself is infamous, Paradox. However, hearing of a being even stronger than In-Births, the Re-Births, she has sought out and yearned to become one. "Eternity", "Princess of the Night Blade", "Insulator" and the Hollow Night... Immortalize. Confirming all the pieces to the puzzle have gathered, she sets off to ensure her own agenda is seen through. The curtains on her stage rise.Introduction on the official site Information Hilda is one of the leaders and founders of Amnesia, she believes that the Hollow Night needs brand new rules and more freedom. In order to accomplish her ambitions, she has been aiming to become "Re-Birth" to overpower everyone around her. She is interested in the Indulgence of Insulation and the Autonomic Nerves as pawns for her plans. With great ambitions in mind, Hilda appears to be a threat, but in reality seems to be only a pawn in Kuon's currently unknown plan. She is said to be just 2 years older than Yuzuriha. Appearance Hilda is a young, slim woman with very long blonde hair that goes down to her ankles, and she has heterochromia, her right eye is red and her left eye is grey. She wears a white and black dress, black stockings and white high heel shoes. Personality Hilda is very pompous, arrogant, vain, ambitious, and insists that others should either serve under her or suffer the consequences and swears revenge on those who defeat her. Several characters have stated that she isn't very intelligent. Hilda appears to have a positive relationship with her subordinates both past and present. She has nothing but the utmost respect for Chaos due to how useful his intellect and careful planning is and supposedly has tried multiple times to invite him for social calls. Despite Gordeau having left Amnesia, she still considers him a friend and asks him to come back, promising that she will also hunt down the Crimson Knight with him, ever since the incident involving the death of their co-founding comrade Roger. Story At some point, Hilda was approached by some scientists studying the powers of EXS. Various influential figures are funding these activities and they even provided the skyscraper where Hilda currently lives. The Sage Cometh in the Night Hilda is seen with Gordeau to head to Licht Kreis branch office to give them a "greeting" as they new "In-Birth Front". Amnesia VS Bankikai Three months later, Hilda sets her sights to a new growing organization called "Bankikai". Chaos had noticed that Bankikai's action were many to taunt them, and Hilda was ready for payback. They hold a meeting at Gordeau bar and decide on their course of action. "Gloomy" arrived and the key figures of Amnesia march to battle. Hilda brings one of her latest recruits Enkidu with them to the battle. Amnesia takes Bankikai on in an all-out battle between their leaders. In the end, Roger and Ogre lose their lives. Festival Flames After the battle, Amnesia holds a party to celebrate their victory. Hilda is bored as Gordeau had left the organization for the time being. She starts to notice that Chaos is plotting something behind her back. A Reluctant Hero 3 months later, Kuon appears before Hyde and guides him to "meet his destiny". Hilda happens to meet with Hyde at the gates to Amnesia's HQ building. She takes the boy in trusting her gut feeling. After teasing him for a while, Hyde lets a slip that he is the wielder of Insulator. Hilda asks Hyde to pass a message to his master that "no one can stop her plans". Road to The Under Night... On the night before the next Hollow Night, Hilda is meeting with fellow Amnesia members on the preparations of tomorrow. After everyone has left, Kuon shows himself and comes to warn Hilda that transformation into a "Re-Birth" is not what she expects it to be. Arcade Story Hilda first heads out to beat some In-Birth in order to kill some time. She then returns to the Abyss to wait for the appointed time. Hyde and Linne appear to confront her. Hilda then announces her plans to become a "spear" that will pierce through the Door of Resurrection that lies at the bottom of the Abyss. This way she can accomplish what she calls The Banquet of Hazy Truth, Dia Liber ( ), although these could be the terms identifying the process of becoming one. She is being used by Kuon for the sake of his unknown goals. Each character who fights her determines her fate: she is either devoured, her Vessel is pierced, or she is simply defeated. In the ending of Carmine's story, the equipment Hilda needed to become a Re-Birth disappears (supposedly stolen by Kuon). Abilities The current ability that Hilda wields is called Paradox ( ), the EXS of Light and Darkness ( ). Paradox is a unique case, since it a fusion of two major EXS abilitiesOriginal abilities explained in the Mook, pg.94 formed from Hilda's natural EXS ability of manipulating lightOriginal abilities explained in the Mook, pg.94, and her weapon, the Dress of Darkness: Masquerade ( ), which gives her the power to control darkness, almost as a secondary ability. However, her Masquerade ability has long since corrupted her original ability, merging the two together, creating her current ability - Paradox. It is unknown where or when Hilda obtained the abilities of MasqueradeOriginal abilities explained in the Mook, pg.94, but it quickly corrupted her original powers. Hilda is completely reckless with her powers, relying on no tact or strategy other than using brute force to overwhelm her opponents with the devastating capabilities of her powers. She predominately uses her power to form countless blades for offense, and to shield herself for defense. Hilda also abuses her powers for more trivial uses such as lounging on a makeshift chair. In Merkava's story, Hilda states that she is capable of binding a Void to her will, although this has yet to be seen. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized (UNIst only)= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= She enjoys herself. One who uses power and strives for the purpose. Light and darkness. Antimony lurking in the body. Inconsistency and an unreasonable spiral. Order without it is confused. Darkness feeling diggy. Voice from the bottom of the deep ground. A false pupil follows Eternal and wishes artificial colander "Re-BIRTH". |-|Exe:Late (EN)= She savors. She wields her power for a single purpose. Light and Dark, the contradiction that's inside of her. A helix of contradiction and the chaos with no order. Darkness that covers the eyes. A voice that comes from deep within the earth. The false eyes, chase after eternity, and she wishes for Re-birth. |-|Original= She is joyous. By herself who strives for her own intention. Light and darkness. The antimony lies within herself. The spiral of contradiction and unreason. Chaos without order. Blinding darkness. Voice coming from the deep underground. The false eyes seek for the eternity, and wish for the rebirth of inhuman. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Check the details about Hilda's gameplay from here! Gallery Creation & Development Hilda is one of the four original characters that the designer Yoshihara first created. Hilda's nickname "Dazzling Darkness" and her black-white dress were set from the very beginning. To further enhance Hilda's design, Yoshihara added some cabaret club hostess-like elementsMook interview, pg.94. He added a mermaid dress which shows body-lines and a long ponytail hairstyle. Other than that, Hilda's design has remained the same. Trivia * Reason for Hilda's heterochromia is unknown at the moment, though it may be from consuming too much Existence. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Amnesia Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle